kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Suné
Suné is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories, and one of the several original characters of the series. Story A year before the story began, Sune, already chosen by the Keyblade, fought a pack of Neoshadows. After defeating all the Heartless, a man wearing a Black Coat ambushed Sune. The man then sends the unconscious boy to an unfamiliar town. When Sune woke up, he found himself without any memories remembering nothing but his name. He was found and taken cared of by a resident of the town. After that, Sune live a normal life and met a bunch of kids. Two of them are Nanaly and Keldric. Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories Sune woke up in his room stating that he dreamed about the same dream, but ignored the question why. Sune and the others planned to save up some money to go have a vacation on the beach. They worked hard until they got the money they need. After they finished they took different paths, going home. After a while Sune heard a strange voice, but he saw no one near. He could still hear the voice saying to go to the forest. After hearing the voice, he then saw a man in Black Coat, giving him images in his mind. Sune then followed the man, leading him to the forest. When Sune got to the forest, the man disappeared without a trace. He tried look around but he found nothing. As he walk back home, a pack of Shadows appeared. Sune tried to fight them with the bat he was carrying but it had no effect on the Heartless. Then all of the Shadows attacked at the same time. Sune guarded himself and then suddenly a burst of light appeared and sends Sune to his heart. Under development... Appearance Suné wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt and a jacket that kind of resembles Roxas's jacket. He wear a long short resembling Ventus's with a lose belt, just Sora's belt in his first outfit. Suné has only one fingerless glove on his right hand and a wrist band on his left. his hair kind of resembles sora's hair except Suné's is pointed downward rather than Sora's pointed upward. Personality Suné is an upbeat 15 year old boy who will risk his own life just to protect his friends and companions. He is highly optimistic so he always thinks positive. Before Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories, Suné was an almost non-caring person, kind of like Cloud. But since he forgotten everything but his name he grew into the kid he is now. Other Appearances When Sora is corrupted by an ancient darkness, and begins attacking the worlds, seeking to control them, Riku looks into his heart and finds a special light. The light summons ten heroes in order to stop Sora, and, as a counter-offense, Sora summons ten villains. Suné is one of the warriors of light and the hero representing Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories, having Xelmes as the wall that blocks his path. Suné's attire was based on his early design only having two straps crossing on his chest with a crown in the middle and wearing a pair of pants with the same designs. He wields the Reverse Crown as his Keyblade. Quotes *''C'mon! Forgotten memories doesn't mean lost memories. They're still inside you.'' *''I'm sorry guys... All my memories hasn't been restored yet... But if I travel to different worlds and meet people who're connected to Sora then maybe I'll finally remember who I really am...'' Gallery Image:EarlySune.png|Early design for Suné Image:Sune'sAwakening.png|Suné's Station of Awakening Trivia *Suné's name is a reverse Nobody-anagram of Wing Blade's real name, Nexus. As well, it follows the same naming scheme of Naminé; Suné translates to "Born from the nest," where Naminé translates to "Born from the waves." See Also *Nanaly *Kel Category:Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories Characters